Human-computer interactivity is one of most innovative and emerging technology areas that are constantly explored and developed these days. As computer utilization and dependency increase in human lives, there is an increasing need and incentive to make human-computer interactions easy, seamless, and efficient.
For example, people receive contents through various sources (e.g., streaming services, broadcasting services, selectable content providers, etc.) Conventional content (e.g., audio, video, and other forms of media) are distributed to users without the ability to allow users to respond or interact with the content being distributed. However, providing interactivity that allows users to control—for example, which content is to be streamed next, which other operation or function is to be activated in relation to the pushed contents, etc.,—can significantly increase user engagement with the content and make the user's experience with the content simpler, more enjoyable as well as more immersive.